Shoulder to Cry On
by CAPJHMPAgirl
Summary: Dirk comforts a brokenhearted Lillian just before Valentine's Day. Written for the Short and Sweet Prompt in the Village Square forum. Picture is not mine.


**Author's Note: This story is for Durotos's Short and Sweet Prompt in the Village Square forum. Picture is not mine. Thanks in advance for reading! :)**

Lillian was slumped against a tree when Dirk found her. Her hands were squeezing the edges of her brown jacket, and her eyes stared blankly in front of her. Dirk saw the tear stains on her cheeks and the pile of tissues beside her. He didn't have to ask her what was wrong. He already knew. The mailman had had the unfortunate pleasure of delivering the letter that shattered Lillian's heart.

" _Lillian, I have the letter you've been waiting for," Dirk announced, waving to the farmer._

" _Finally!" she replied as she dropped her watering can. She ran over to Dirk with a large smile on her face. "I can't believe it took him two weeks to reply." She eyed the stamp carefully before opening the letter. "Purple hyacinth. I hope it means he's coming to visit soon."_

 _Dirk opened his mouth to take his leave, but his mouth closed upon seeing Lillian's smile fall from her face. He locked eyes with the farmer when she finally looked up from the letter._

There was only one thing that could have caused the look in her eyes. Heartbreak.

" _I-I-I have to go," Lillian choked. She ran into her house with the letter crumpled in her hand. Dirk stood in shock for a few minutes before looking down at his mailbag. Another letter for Lillian peaked out of the bag. He walked over to her mailbox to slip the letter inside. As he got closer, he could hear Lillian talking on the phone._

" _But, why?" she sniffled. "You said you loved me."_

 _Dirk scribbled a quick note and left it in mailbox with the letter._

Dirk walked over and sat down next to the farmer. He didn't know what to say, but he wanted her to know that he was here for her.

"Turns out purple hyacinth means 'I'm sorry'," she said, breaking the silence. "C-… Cam broke up with me… But you already knew that, didn't you? That's why you left me that note."

"Yeah," he replied. He looked over at her, only to find that her eyes were still staring straight ahead.

"No one else knows. I can't bring myself to tell anyone… I don't want to face the reality that it's o-ov-…over…"

Lillian finally looked at Dirk. New tears were forming in her eyes. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold her feelings in much longer.

"It's been so hard processing it and keeping it all in," she sniffled.

"I'm here to listen if you want to let it out," he offered. He then patted his shoulder. "It's all yours to cry on."

"You wouldn't want my runny nose on your shirt."

"I don't mind. Besides, what are friends for if we can't handle a little snot?"

"Thanks," she replied with a short-lived laugh. Her left hand started fiddling with the pink heart on her headband until it fell off. She stared at the heart in her palm as she spoke. "I've been so stupid."

"How so?"

"Cam loved this outfit. I got it in my head that wearing it would bring him back to me. How ridiculous is that?"

Before Dirk could reply, words started pouring out of Lillian's mouth.

"I miss him so much. It's killing me. I feel so alone. I-I thought the distance was temporary. He told me that he needed to find inspiration. He left to search for more flowers, but he found a new home instead. He chose Oak Tree Town and his career over me."

Tears were flooding out of Lillian's eyes as she leaned over and pressed her forehead onto Dirk's shoulder.

"He said he loved me, so w-why didn't he choose to come back to me?"

Dirk reached over to pat her on her back as she cried.

"I know w-we were drifting apart, but I thought it was just the d-distance. I figured it would be fine when …he came back. It's not fair!"

Lillian spent the next twenty minutes crying. Dirk's sleeve was soaked, but he didn't mind. He knew the feeling of not being chosen all too well. She needed to let it out.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day," she realized just as her cries started slowing down. Lillian bit her lip, trying to avoid another wave of tears. She lifted her head off Dirk's shoulder and reached for a tissue.

"Yeah, it is," he replied. "Speaking of which..." Dirk searched through his bag and pulled out a bag of chocolate. "Here."

"Chocolate?"

"Yep, and it's all yours."

"Th- wait… who was the chocolate for?"

"Dunno," he replied playfully. "I guess someone is going without their chocolate this year."

"Dirk!"

"Don't worry, I didn't actually take anyone's mail."

"I didn't think you would," she said with a sigh of relief. "Was it meant for someone else?"

"Ivan sent it to me."

"Then you should have some too."

"Alright, but you first."

Lillian nodded as she took a piece from the bag. She hesitated for a brief moment before putting it in her mouth.

"Mmmm. I forgot how good chocolate tastes."

"What do you mean you forgot!?"

"I haven't had chocolate in two years."

"Why?"

"Cam was allergic, so I stopped eating it," she said quietly. She reached for another chocolate and tried to hand the bag to Dirk.

"Oh no you don't. You need that bag way more than I do. Two years?"

"But-"

"No buts, Lil. In fact, I think we need to make up for lost time."

"What do you mean?" she asked as Dirk stood up.

"Let's spend the afternoon together tomorrow. We can spend the day making and eating all sorts of chocolate stuff. What do you say?" he asked, extending his hand towards Lillian. The brunette looked at her friend. His eyes and smile were warm and welcoming.

"Can we have chocolate party cake?" she asked.

"Absolutely."

She smiled and took his hand. For the first time in a while, Lillian felt like she didn't have to be alone.


End file.
